1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsing storage rack. More particularly the present invention relates to a scissor-foldable rack with hooks for hanging the same from a vertical support such as a fence, and hooks or protrusions for baseball or softball helmets, baseball caps, ball gloves, etc.
2. Background Art
Helmets and/or caps are worn by the players of such sports as baseball and softball. The players may choose to remove their helmets or caps when they are not needed, such as when awaiting a turn at batting. Because teams play on various diamonds or fields, the facilities vary. In particular, there may or may not be a provision for hanging player's helmets or caps. All equipment is transported to the field or diamond for each game and even for practices. Helmets and caps that are tossed on the ground when not in use experience greater wear, scuffing, and the possibility of being forgotten when compared to those hung on a storage rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,065 by Braaten discloses a tubular “baseball equipment holder.” This rack is telescopic, having one tube of smaller diameter that slides into a second tube of larger diameter. The rack is hung by S-hooks, and a modified version has S-hooks for hanging the equipment for which the rack is used.
Hedges, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,005, discloses a similar, telescoping rack for hanging sports equipment. A variety of hooks can be provided for this rack for hanging various items. Both the racks by Braaten and Hedges require a long space on which to hang the racks, and they are limited in the length to which they can be collapsed. The strength of the telescoping joint may require additional provisions to keep from kinking the racks.
Keeley discloses still another “portable sports equipment organizer” in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,495. This rack is folding, rather than telescoping, being rectangular in either transport mode or “use” mode, and having handles for ease of transport. The Keeley rack is rather large in transport mode, being only folded in half from its “use” mode. Also, the rigidity required for its intended use will result it a fairly heavy article.
Scissor-folding wooden racks are commonplace in households. However, these racks have not been configured specially to hold sports equipment, nor to hang on a fence such as those found around most baseball and softball diamonds. In particular, wooden pegs are inserted at intervals along each wooden member. Because the greatest spacing between hooks is realized if the hook (or peg) is formed at the ends of the members, the common wooden rack is less than suitable for hanging large, broad objects such as helmets. Furthermore, these wooden racks lack the strength and durability required of a portable sports headgear rack.
There is, therefore, a need for a rack for the purpose of storing caps and helmets. Such a rack must, necessarily, be small and light for ease of transport to and from the field or diamond; while exhibiting significant durability. Because of the required size of a helmet/cap storage rack when in use, there is a need for a rack having the capability to collapse into a small space for transport.